A Second Chance At Life
by melissaeatsbabies
Summary: Claire Danvers was a happy, only child, of two loving parents. That is, until her father died. Now Claire is back in Morganville, with her Best,and only friend Micheal,with the help of his new friends,can they help Claire get over the death of her father?
1. Coming Home

**Quick AN**: _**This is my second FanFiction. The first one, 'Meeting the family' didn't work out well, sooo, I Deleted it, and now I hope this one works out better.**_

_**Please, don't be afraid to tell me anything, I want to know what I did wrong, and what you'd like me to improve.**_

_**Disclaimer: I believe your forget something.**_

_**Me: Do I have ta say itt? **_

_**Disclaimer: Yes!**_

_**Me: Ughh. -.- , I own nothing of the Morganville Vampires, It goes all to the amazing Rachel Caine.**_

_**Hope you like it****_

Death.

Murder.

Chaos.

Vampires.

All these words, Definitions of Morganville. What seemed to be a qiuet little town, turned out to be Hell. To Claire Danvers, It was home. One way or another, the troubles of Morganville, always seemed to find her. Her destiny was Morganville. It was apart of her, a part of her that never, no matter how far away she got, would leave her alone. The day Claire's dad had a heart attack, she knew she was out for good.

Or so she hoped.

_****Flash Back****_

_"Claire, Honey!Can you please good tell your father that dinner is ready?" Claire's mom's voice rang through the kicten door, into the living room._

_"Sure mom!" Claire yelled, as she stood up off the couch and turned off the tv, and ran up the steps to get her dad. When she got to the top floor, out of breathe, she walked down the hall, fourth door on the left, and knocked on the door of her dad's Study. _

_"Daddy?" Claire called out. Silence. _

_"Dad, are you in there?" She called out once more, before opening up the door._

_That's when her world, slowly but surely can crashing down. _

_Her father, the one who raised her, taught her how to ride a bike, kissed her knee when she fell, was laying down, on the floor, shaking in pain._

_Claire Screamed. _

_"Claire?" she heard her mom yell, running up the stairs to her. _

_"Mom! Call the ambulance! Dad's dieing!" Claire heard herself yell, but couldn't feel a thing. She was down to the bone numb. _

_"Oh my gosh." Her mom said in horror, "Honey, go down stairs and wait for them to show up." _

_When Claire hesitated, her mom screamed "Now!"_

_She Slowly turned, numb everywhere, and walked down the steps. She sat down on the front steps of her porch, starring at the ground below her. Her mind was racing, thoughts she hated to think, but knew were true._

_Her Father was... Dead. Gone. _

_And there was nothing she could do about it. _

_****End Of Flash Back****_

As her mother drove into Morganville limits, she looked above them, seeing a sign that read,

'Welcome To Morganville, You'll Never Want To Leave'

She sighed, and whispered, "Leave? I never wanted to come back."

Her Mom looked over at her, with sad eyes, "Honey. It's for the best, anything could happen out there, you know it."

"Yeah, well its alot better than this hell hole"

"Claire Elizabeth Danvers, watch you mouth young lady!" her mother cried at her, shocked.

"Sorry..."She mumbled, just trying to get out of that situation.

"Look, sweetheart, I know what you're going through, but it's for the best. The founder gave us limited time, and I don't want to test her wishes. It's for the best. "

As they arrived back to their old, dusty house, a silence fell between the two. Nobody spoke a world, lost in thought, as they both look straight up at the widow, in horror, at the fact that her father had died in that room.

"Mom, I'm going to visit Micheal, call if you need me." she said, with her voice cracking. She just wasn't ready to go back in that house just quiet yet.

"I understand, sweetheart, take your time, but be home before dark."

Claire shivered, knowing exactly what her mother meant. She got out of the car, and started walking towards her old best friends house.

Micheal Glass was eighteen years old, making him a year older than Claire, but that didn't stop them. They were best friends, ever sense Mike had stood up for her, during her Freshman year, only just to get in a fight with the biggest guy at their school, but he always swore it was worth it, That she was worth itm, because know one could be more close than them.

As she saw the glass house in sight, she started to smile, knowing Micheal was probably in his living room, playing his guitar. He was one of the most talented people she had ever met, and she wondered why he hasn't even tried to get a gig, but every time she'd bring it up at school, he'd change the subject, or not comment. She knew him well enough to know that it was just nerves. When she got to the steps, she slight jumped over the hole, laughing at the memory when Micheal put it there

_****Flash Back****_

_"Come one Claire, my mom is gonna take you home before it gets dark!" Micheal yelled from his porch, smiling._

_"I'm Coming! Gosh, Mikey, Don't get your panties in a twist!"_

_Micheal laughed, and started to tickle Claire, so she took off down the steps, in to the yard, but heard a crash, and looked behind her._

_Mike Had tripped over his moms dog, and had fallen the wrong way on to the porch, and it gave in, leaving a hole in the porch, the exact same size as his foot._

_"Micheal Carson Glass! What Was That Noise?" His mom yelled, as Claire took off running, laughing the hole way home. _

_That was actually the last time she saw Micheal here. _

_****End Of Flash Back****_

After she maneuvered her way over the hole, she walked up to the door, knocking on it the way Micheal had taught her. It was like their own secret hand-shake.

The Door opened, and there stood, her best friend, Micheal Glass. She had to look up, seeing as how he got taller, but still the same, skinny, blond hair, blue eyed angel.

"How can I-...Claire, is that you?" He said, she smiled. his voice had gotten deeper over the years, but still had the nice, sweet accent that only Glass could pull off himself.

"Last time I checked, yes ma'am." she said, talking in a southern accent she and Mike use to do all the time to annoy the teachers.

He smiled, and the next thing she knew, she was wrapped in his arms, in a bear hug, squeezing her.

"Can't. Breathe. Glass." She said, choking.

"Sorry, I just really missed you, kid." He said, smiling at her as he pulled away.

"Hey! I'm eighteen in a month and two weeks, not a kid."

"Sure, sure." he said, smiling.

**Quick AN:**** Thanks for reading! , sorry ,I know that its short, but I wanted to get that part out, to see if you liked it, so if you did, please review, or you could PM me, and tell me what you think.**

**Love always**

**Lissa(: **


	2. Meeting Something New

_**Quick AN: **__** Heyy(: Just wanna give a shout out to all my woderful veiwers, all the comments made me all warm and fuzzy insideeeee(: **_

_**I love youuu!, No. Not really. I don't even know you XD, but, once again, thanksss(: **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Morganville, Sadly, its all goes to the amazing Rachel Caine(: ! **_

Standing outside, on Micheal's front porch, Claire smiled to herself, knowing that she might hate this place, and almost everyone in it, but he was the one thing good. **(AN: This is where the crowd goes, awhhh XD ) **

"Come inside, Claire-bear, there's some people I want you too meet." Micheal said, smiling, acting like she never left.

"People? Mike, It's Wednesday, you mom is let someone in your house on a school night, I'm shocked!" she said, trying to hold back a smile.

He smiled at her sadly, and said, "CB, if you were here, you would know mom and dad don't live with me anymore. Dad's cancer got worse, and he had to transfure to dallas, for special treatment."

"Oh.." was all she said. She knew had cancer, but she didn't expect it to get that bad.

"Yeah, he's in rehab training right now, hopefully he'll be ok. But they're not coming back, they're staying in Dallas." He said.

"Well, atleast he's out of here, getting help." Claire said, following Micheal into his house, smiling at the same cinomin smell that it always had. She missed this place, it always had a safe feel to it, almost as if the house was...watching over? It was just the way the house warmed up to her, like it loved her.

As she followed him into the living room, she heard a boy scream, "Damn-it! Seriously? How in the hell dose a girl beat me at _my_ game!" and a girl laughing following after.

"Somebody need soap in the mouth." Claire whispered, smiling.

"Yeah, you try telling him that." Micheal mumbled back. Claire laughed.

When they came around the corner, into his living room, she looked at the two people,stoping dead in her tracks, trying not to laugh, as they glare at each other,

"Bite your tounge, Rosser." Said the boy. From what Claire could veiw, sense his back was to her, the boy looked to be around eighteen, or nineteen, very muscular body, which probably meant he was tall, with shaggy uneven brown hair, that still had the blond-ish summer glow most boys got. She had a small smile when she looked over at the girl, sitting across from him, because basically, she was his exact oppisite.

Claire could see her perfectly from head-to-toe. She had black died hair, in pig tails about down to her sholders that would bounce everytime she moved, white face, almost as if she was albino, but it was only because of the make-up. Thick black eyeliner, with bright red lip stick. she had a sliver necklace dangiling from her neck that said, _'Bite me' _with a black see through cami, and underneath she had a _'Bring Me The Horizon' _Tee. Black skinny jeans with holes all through them, and neon pink high tops.

"Shane, can you think about being nice for one second and shut up." The Girl says to him. "Besides, Mikey has guests." She contuinued, looking up at me, smiling.

_'Shane...sorta cute.' _ Claire thought. She always loved that name.

Shane turned around, and looked at Claire from head-to-toe, before resting on her eyes.

_'Hell Yes. Cute. Exact word for .' _ she thought to herself again.

As Shane was just about to stand up, Claire was suddenly rabbed into somebodys arms.

It was the girl sitting across from Shane. When she finally let go, she looked straight into Claire's eyes. This girl might rock the goth look, but she's a total sweatheart.

"Hi! You must be Claire. I'm Eve, and the prick sitting on the couch is Shane. We're Mikey's roommates." Eve said, smiling brightly.

"Hi Eve, It's nice to meet you." Claire said, giving Eve the same smile.

She turned around to Micheal and said, "Roommates?"

He laughed and said, "Yeah, mom insisted. Besides, Shane needed a place to crash, and Eve got kicked out of her parents house."

"Big surprise." Shane mumbled, and smiled as Eve whipped around and smacked the back of his head. "Kidding!" he said, laughing as if he didn't even notice she hit him.

"Yes, Collins. You have room to talk Mr. Sleeping, eating, and getting laid is my college dream." Eve shot back. Claire had the urge to laugh, but but she controled it, though giggles exscaped her mouth. He looked up at her, grining. She stopped laughing, looked around, and pointed to Mike Accusingly.

"Dude!" Micheal yelled out, as everyone laugh.

"Yeah. It's good to be home." Claire said, smiling.

**AN: Sorry, I know its short, but I had to get it out. I'll update something bigger next time. (:**

**Love always,  
**

**Lissa. **


	3. AN sorry guys please read, though

I know you hate these, so please don't hate me.

Dear people that I love, oh so much.

Sould I continue with my stories?

I have good ideas for all of them, but I don't really wanna waste my time, if you guys don't wanna read it.

Plus, school is starting back up, and it will be harder than most.

I know I shouldn't be doing this,

but, review with your answers, it would help me out alot.

also, I need more characters for my stories,

so if you want your name, or a name you like, review, or pm me. also, if you want to get specific, tell me what age, and what you want your character to do in my story.

xoxoxo

-LissaTookThaCookie.


End file.
